


Don't Run Away

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude calls Danny late at night to help him with...something. And let's just say it wasn't to help him open a container of ice cream or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as just a buddy lending a hand. And then it turned into feelings because I can't write a story about Claude and Danny that don't involve at least some type of feelings. But anyway I was given the idea to write a story about Claude after he had surgery on his wrists. So here you go!
> 
> Title provided by the always lovely its_marchie

Danny was peacefully sleeping in his bed when the annoying sound of his phone came alive. He groaned and looked over at the clock. Who was calling him at 2 in the morning?

“Whoever this is better have a good reason for calling me right now”

“Dude, I can’t do it.” Danny sighed as he recognized the voice on the other end.

“Claude what in the world are you talking about?” 

“I can’t jerk off. These casts make it like impossible.” Danny brought a hand to his forehead and massaged his temple. Was Claude serious right now? 

“I’m hanging up now Claude.” Danny started to pull the phone away to hang up but he could still hear the protesting voice of Claude on the other end.

“Danny, please. I need some help over here. Brayden didn’t come home and I’m all alone over here.” The pleading in Claude’s voice was really starting to get to him. He did feel bad that Claude pretty much couldn’t do anything for himself since he had surgery on his wrists. Danny could feel his resolve starting to crumble.

“You really want to come over at 2 in the morning to help you jerk off?”

“I mean, it’s not like we haven’t done it before.” Claude was right. They used to mess around when Claude still lived with Danny. All they really did was jerk each other off. It was never anything serious which is why they stopped once Claude moved out and hadn’t done it since. But now Claude was asking him to come over to do just that.

“Claude...I thought we weren’t going to do this anymore. I can’t just come over and help you out because you can’t use your hands.” He heard Claude sigh on the other end. He really felt bad for what he was saying, but he couldn’t go back down that road again

“I know Danny, but I’m just tired of not being able to do things for myself. And I do miss what we used to do when I lived there. I know you don’t have the boys there so what’s stopping you from coming over here?” Danny couldn’t believe he was about to do this. He closed his eyes and collected himself.

“I’ll be over there in a little bit.” He couldn’t help the smile from coming onto his face when Claude thanked him over and over. He hung up the phone and got up from the bed. He threw on the closest clothes he could find and headed out to Claude’s house. The drive over wasn’t nearly enough time for Danny to think about what was going on. The last time they had done something like this was the day before Claude moved out. Danny sat in his car for a few minutes, deciding whether he should go in or just drive back home. His desire got the best of him as he got out of the car and walked towards the front door. He pulled out the key he always carried with him and unlocked the door. The house was dark as he walked in. He took off his shoes by the door and walked up the stairs towards Claude’s room. He hesitated by the door before knocking. He heard movement inside before the door slowly slid open to reveal Claude, who was only dressed in his boxers. A smile appeared on his face when he saw Danny.

“I didn’t actually think you would show up.” Danny followed Claude as he opened the door. He looked around nervously as Claude sat on the bed. Neither of them made a move towards the other.

“I honestly don’t know why I’m here. I told myself that after you left, that we were done with this. But I guess I didn’t convince myself well enough.” Claude had gotten up off the bed and walked over to where Danny was standing.

“Danny, you’re the only one that I could call that would come. You think Scott or Kimmo would come if I called asking the same thing? They would laugh and say I was drunk. You and I are familiar with each other. We know how the other works.” Danny felt Claude lift his chin up and force him to look into his eyes. Those eyes could make Danny do just about anything. And they obviously hadn’t lost their power as Danny grabbed Claude’s cheeks and slammed their lips together. A surprised moan came from Claude as Danny pretty much attacked him. He backed Claude up until they both fell in a heap on the bed. Claude lay helpless as Danny ran his lips over any thing he could reach. With his lips occupied, Danny brought his hands down to Claude’s boxers and yanked them down his legs.

“So this is what you wanted me to take care of. I think I can help you out with this.” Claude tried to speak but it came out as strangled moans as Danny grabbed hold of his dick and started stroking it with purpose. It had been too long since the two of them had done this and Claude was enjoying every second of it. In a way, he was glad he wasn’t able to do this himself. Especially when Claude almost came on the spot because of the way Danny flicked his wrist. 

“Oh mon dieu, Danny...” Claude looked down to see the darkness take over Danny’s eyes. He knew that look. He had seen Danny give him that look so many times when they were in this position. That could only mean one thing. The hand lifted from Claude’s dick and was replaced by the hot, wet mouth of Danny. Claude just about arched off the bed at this. He wanted to bring his hands down and run them through the soft strands of Danny’s hair but his casts took away that possibility. He just settled for strangled moans and pleas of Danny’s name. Said person ran their tongue up and down his shaft, hands playing with the sensitive balls behind it. Claude was so close to the edge at this point. “Danny... s'il vous plaît, I’m so close.” Claude broke off. Danny pulled his mouth off Claude with a pop. 

“I’ve got you Claude. Just let go.” It only took Danny a few more tugs before Claude came with a shout all over his hand. 

“Oh mon dieu, oui. Si bonne.” Danny wasn’t sure what else was coming out of Claude’s mouth as he went somewhere between English and French after that. He watched as Claude came down from his high and opened his eyes to look back down at Danny, who was still positioned between his legs. They were both quiet as the only sound in the room was the shallow breaths coming from Claude. Danny went to get off the bed but was held back by Claude. “Danny, don’t go.”

“I wasn’t leaving. I figured I should clean you off since you can’t.” Claude blew a sigh of relief as he laid back on the bed. Danny came back from the bathroom with a washcloth and wiped down Claude’s body. He threw the cloth on the dresser to be washed later and took a seat on the bed. “You know, we should probably talk about what just happened.”

“I know, Danny. I was scared back then when we first started doing this. It scared me the way I was feeling so I had to get out. You know that’s the main reason I moved out, to have some time to think.”

“Did you ever think I was scared too? I was feeling things that I had never felt before. I mean you were my best friend, I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with you.” Claude went to open his mouth but was left speechless after that so Danny continued. “The boys were devastated when you left. I had to lie to them about why you left. I couldn’t tell them what was really going on. You can’t just tell teenage boys that their father was hooking up with their house guest and he left because he got too freaked out. I just wish you had talked to me instead of rushing out saying you needed some space. It killed me not being able to talk to you.” Claude got up from where he was laying and moved next to Danny.

“Everything was just happening so fast and I freaked. It probably wasn’t the right thing to do but I did it. And I regret it all. I debated the whole time I was driving to just turn around and come back. But I had already ruined things once, I didn’t want to do it again.” Danny sighed as he listened to Claude.

“Like I said, I just wished you had talked to me first. Because you would’ve seen that I was dealing with the exact same thing.” Claude grabbed Danny’s hand that was laying on the bed between them. 

“Please, let me make it up to you. I’ll do anything you want.” Danny thought about it for a minute, mainly just to make Claude sweat a bit. A smile came upon his face.

“Kiss me.” Claude didn’t have to be told twice. He brought his lips down to Danny’s and kissed him like it was the last time they ever would. Danny choked back a moan at the forcefulness coming from Claude. But he didn’t mind as he responded with the same amount of passion.

“Oh and by the way, I happen to love you too.” Danny laughed and pulled Claude back into another earth-shattering kiss.


End file.
